Just Harry
by JBurt120
Summary: Harry never regretted running away when he was nine, he never regretted running into Rosie and letting her take him in, he did regret letting in a old man early before the store opened, because that old man changed his life forever
1. Prolouge

**Prologue:**

A small black haired boy stood outside a candy shop, staring up at all the sweets. He was watching the shop owner's daughter for the third day in a row; first she would sweep the floor, then clean the counters, then take inventory, then finally open the door. This time the ten year old boy was in for a surprise, the girl walked over to the door, and looked at him with her blue eyes, they were misty, clear, mysterious, yet beautiful and enchanting at the same time. Her black hair was in a plait that spilled over her shoulder.

"What's your name?" she put the broom down on the side of door frame and leaned against the other.

"Harry," he looked up at the girl.

"Where are you parents?"

He suddenly became more interested in his shoes than anything else, "dead," he replied in a hollow voice.

She nodded as if it was obvious, "mine too." The boy looked up in amazement.

"I thought your parents owned the shop?"

She shook her head, "They used too, it used to be a lawyer's office, then I thought I could make more money in candy." Harry nodded in approval in this idea.

"What's your name?"

She looked up with a grin on her face, "Rosie," he nodded then looked down at his feet again.

"Say, Harry, how old are you?"

"Ten," he looked up at her, "and you?"

She chuckled, "I'm nineteen."

"Have you been living on the streets all your life?"

He shook his head, "just about a year, I ran away from my Uncle's house in Surrey."

She widened her eyes, "and you made it to downtown London!"

"No, I mostly snuck into people's houses, rested then went on, did that for 'bout a week."

"You know your stuff don't you?"

"Yes," Harry smiled sheepishly.

"Come on in."

A/N: I have had this idea in my head for like ever, and decided to put it into writing, I'm still working on the First actual Chapter of this story so… Idk! Please Review


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter 1:**

"James!" A small thirteen year-old began to stir from his mat in the attic, shivering slightly he arose from the so called 'bed' that he slept on, only to be struck back down by a pillow hitting him. With a slight groan he threw it back then nestled back down into his blanket. It was quiet for a moment then another pillow came hurtling through the air, hitting him square in his face. "Jack!" he yelled grabbing his glasses, he looked up only to find the girl who had taken him in, Rosie Swift.

"It's Rosie," she stated, "now get up and go sweep!" This time he got up without question, you never messed with Rosie. "Oh," she turned before reaching the stairs, "Happy Birthday," then she turned and walked down stairs leaving Harry smiling in his place.

Getting dressed in a blue collared button- up shirt, and khakis, he walked down the steep stairs taking it slow. He was officially a teenager now. As he walked down stairs he picked up the broom as Jack wiped down the counters, humming to himself with a mischievous grin on his place. He looked up meeting Harry's eyes, and then suddenly looked down, "Jack, anything on your mind?" The boy had been living with Rosie and him for two years; he was only ten, the same age as Harry when Rosie took him in.

Jack shook his head violently and scrubbed the counter harder, barely repressing a smile. Harry went back to his work, sweeping in and out, taking away all of the dust. Today was going to be like any other day. First, he would sweep, then he would go back into the cellar and do some school work, (Rosie's order's) while Jack was handling the cash register since it was less busy in the morning, then Jack and Rosie would switch (Rosie taking the busiest), then Rosie and Harry switching, Harry taking the second busiest.

He looked up expecting to see Jack still scrubbing furiously, only to find he was gone. Harry shrugged and went back to work only to be interrupted by a knock on the glass door. It was an old man, wearing a suit, with an extremely long beard. Harry was wondering what he was doing till he pointed to the sign that was at the door with _CLOSED _written on it.

The man looked harmless, and was probably picking something up for his Grandkids. Looking to make sure Rosie was still in the office he motioned for the man to come, he nodded pushed open the door, which set off the bell above it. Harry's eyes widened and looked toward the office, seeing no movement he relaxed and went back to sweeping.

"Can you direct me to the Sherbet Lemons, my dear boy?" Harry blinked several times.

"There over there," he pointed to the rack of yellow colored candies, the man nodded then walked over. Harry finished sweeping while the man was still looking at the candy so he walked over to the cash register and sat down on the stool behind it, and picked up the book _The Lord Of The Ring_sand began from where he left off.

He heard someone clear there throat and blinked suddenly, being so absorbed in the book. "Good reading? The old man asked. Harry nodded taking the bags of Sherbet Lemons from him. "Is this all Sir?" he asked, the man nodded as Harry was ringing him up, he stared intently upon his badge on his chest that read _Harry_ across it. No one called him Harry, just the customers, to Jack he was James, since it sounded like his name. To Rosie he was kid; he had never heard Rosie use any of his actual names.

"Sir?" he asked since the staring was becoming uncomfortable to him. The man shook his head and looked at the boy thoughtfully with his eyes twinkling. Harry handed him his candy and walked up to the door to declare that the shop was open. He walked back and met halfway with the man, both of them meeting each other's eyes, Harry nodded but the man let out a soft gasp. He started going back and forth between Harry's badge and his emerald eyes. "Is your name truly Harry?" he asked quietly still not taking his eyes off of Harry's. Harry nodded slowly not sure what to do, if he called Rosie, he would definitely be digging his own grave, if he did nothing, and this guy worked for the government, he would be digging it and throwing himself into it.

"Will you be here tomorrow?" The man's voice was still quiet but it was more distinct that ever.

He felt his eyes widened, this man was going to bring in more people to take him and Jack away from Rosie, and he had to leave. After three years, he thought he had finally found a place to call home, a place where he could relax and not expect to get hit, or starved when he messed up.

"Who are you?" Harry had no intention of being polite, if this man was going to tear away everything Harry had dreamed about since he could think, he was going to get as much information as possible.

"That's complicated-," he began

"No, what is your name?"

"I can't say," he told Harry.

Harry bit his lip, he knew he had to go, "I won't be here tomorrow, I don't work tomorrow." He looked at the old man; he nodded then asked a question that Harry had never dreamed would come up in the already sour conversation, "Do you have a scar?" The man's voice was calm and collected.

"Why?" he asked he heard the cellar door open, Jack was done with his lesson and was ready for his shift. _How did the man know about his scar_? He thought.

Against all of his instincts he raised his hand and pushed back the black unruly hair, revealing a scar that he has had since his parents died in the wreck.

"Harry Potter," the man whispered softly. Harry began to panic, he pushed past the old man and Jack who was confused why a customer was in the store, he ran up the steep steps to the attic, he grabbed a twenty from his money that he had earned, his blanket, and an old backpack, shoving the items inside he ran back down the stairs, the man was still there staring at him intently, he turned his back grabbed his book, put it in the bag, then threw the bag over his shoulder. "Rosie! Thanks for everything!" he called as he walked out of the shop, leaving a once happy place behind, he was now walking into the unknown world, and he was scared.

Albus Dumbledore stood awe struck as Harry Potter ran past him. He was positive that was him, for he looked too much like his father, and his eyes, well his eyes are as if Lily was staring at him from beyond the grave. Suddenly he realized he was being screamed at, by a tall girl with black hair and blue eyes.

"What did you do to him?" she demanded, she was furious, he knew that for a fact. Albus thought, the only way to gain their trust was to tell the truth.

"I am Albus Percival Wolfrick Brian Dumbledore, I am Headmaster at a school, that young Harry was supposed to attend when he turned eleven-,"

"How was he supposed to know? We didn't get a letter or anything!" she said fiercely.

"The letter was sent to his Uncle's-," for the second time ina row he was interrupted.

"Did you send him back there!" it was a scream =, he was being blamed, Albus sighed.

"No he left, do you know his favorite spot to go?" Albus asked.

"That's easy," a new voice came along, a boy no bigger than an eight year old came out of a door, he hair was a light blonde shade, and the girl and him shared eyes, " Jack!" the girl yelled.

"No, he goes over Hyde Park its over in the Central Area of London, he used to go there during Halloween a lot," the boy stated. As soon as he said Halloween, his heart dropped, Harry knew when his parents had died.

He began out the door, and then he felt an unfamiliar hand on his arm, "No! You're going to take him back to that terrible home!" Albus felt compelled to ask, why his home life was so terrible.

"Why was his home life so terrible?" he asked, feeling his eyes grow sad with every explanation.

"His Uncle bloody abused him!" she screamed, feeling that she was on the verge of attacking him, he stepped away.

"I am sorry that you got caught in the middle of all of this." He nodded then headed toward Hyde Park.

Harry stopped; he had no clue how long he had been running, or where. He looked around; he was at the lake, in Hyde Park. He never knew why, but Hyde Park was big, and it was always easy to get solitude if you know where to look. Running a shaky hand threw his black hair he sat on a park bench. He hated how he could never stay anywhere long. By now, he had been to ten homes, the first being his Uncle's, he shivered at the thought of that place. He blinked several times and shook his head, as if he was trying to shake the memory out of his mind.

The other nine, he stayed at for maybe a month at a time, all of them being kind, and nice, and he was grateful. But, he would always run because some government official would show up. He would of course run, but what always confused him was how fast he got away, for one thing they had cars, all he had was his feet and a bag which he had with him now.

He would go back, even if it was against every rule he had ever put down with himself, there were only four, and he was violating rule number one.

_Rule 1: Never go back to a place that you have been to._

_Rule 2: Do whatever it takes to stay alive._

_Rule 3: Keep moving._

_Rule 4: Never leave anything that could connect you and something else._

All of these rules had come from personal experience, he shoved that out of his head once more, rubbing his head he laid down on the uncomfortable park bench and fell asleep, hoping that this was just all a dream.

Harry awoke lying in a comfortable bed. _Am I still dreaming?_ He thought. The room was huge, to say the least. He looked up at the ceiling lines were cress-crossing every which way to form a ceiling. Harry realized that everything was blurry and began to search for his glasses. Looking to the side he saw his glasses and made a motion to pick them up when double doors at the end of the hall opened, revealing the same man that ruined his life along with an older woman with her hair in a tight bun.

"Are you sure it is him Albus?" The older woman said, both of them still not realizing he was awake.

"I am absolutely sure Minevera, once he is awake and you see his eyes, you will be too," they were getting nearer and Harry decided to face both of the old people. He didn't want to get into a fight, but with his street experience he was almost positive he could win. They came up on his bed and woman gasped at him, and the man nodded with a sad look on his face. _Time to be brave_, he told himself.

"Where am I?" he asked, thankful that his voice wasn't shaking as much as his body.

"Where you belong," the old man replied, and then he patted his leg. Harry tightens his muscles and moved over.

"Where am I?" he asked again his voice shaking.

"Albus just tell him! He's thirteen," the woman said.

The man nodded, "Tell me Harry," this guy was seriously freaking him out, "have you ever heard of magic," Harry turned his head to the side.

"Who hasn't?" he replied feeling less secure by the minute, the old man merely chuckled.

"Have you ever heard of Hogwarts?"

Harry shook his head, then thought, "I'm in Hogwarts aren't I?" Albus nodded

"Harry have you ever heard of Lord Voldemort?" Minevera let out a shriek and Harry looked at her in surprise, it was just a name. He shook his head.

"Albus shouldn't this wait?" he shook his head, was he this Lord Voldemort?

"Voldemort killed you parents," Albus began, and Harry went numb, "he tried to kill you to, your mother sacrificed herself to save and you survived the killing curse, he also gave you that scar," he pointed to his forehead, unconsciously Harry put his hand up to the top of it.

"They always told me, my parents died in a car crash," Harry said.

"Car crash!" Minerva finally spoke up, "kill Lily and James?" Harry nodded, not sure to who to believe.

"Who told you that?" Albus asked.

"Uncle Vernon and aunt Petunia," he shrugged, "looks like I never knew the truth."

"I told you! You should have never left him there!" Harry looked at her and saw her hands clenching and unclenching in an effort to control her anger.

"Wait! You left me there?" Harry slid out of the bed he was in and pointed a finger and Albus.

"I am sorry, if I had known they would be like that-," he began, but Harry wasn't in the mood.

"Why didn't anyone check up on me?" Harry was going pale, slowly beginning to memorize escape routes in case he needed to run, which he thought would be soon.

"Another mistake, I am sorry, though I still cannot believe that Vernon and Petunia didn't take you in like I planned," he said thoughtfully.

"Take me in! I lived in a bloody cupboard! I wanted to die!" Harry roared, he needed to leave, to cool his head. He started looking for his backpack, it had everything in it.

"Where is it?" he asked looking at Albus as if he could kill.

"Where is what?" Minevera asked.

"My bag,"

"Madam Pompfrey has it, I will retrieve it from her," he got up and walked over to an office, retrieved the bag and walked back, then handed it to Harry.

Harry took it then looked at its contents: There was the money, the blanket, and the picture of his parents and himself as a baby. He was told to clean the attic and found this picture, in a box labeled _Freak's Thing's_; this was the only picture in it. He turned walked out of the room, not knowing where he was going; just glad he got away from the man that made him go to hell for nine years.

A/N: Thoughts? Not totally happy but it will do, if you any ideas, thanks you for all the views


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Harry took off out the double doors, not knowing where to go. He took a turn down a huge hallway, toward open doors; he walked through ignoring the yells from the old man and woman. He walked outside and smelled the fresh air. He looked around, there was a forest with a hut in front of it, and then a path down to an odd looking stadium. _Forest it is_, he decided walking down the path to the hut. The hut seemed unoccupied, while outside there was a huge bird, with wings… Some how that didn't seem to surprise Harry, though he hard wired from his days on the street to expect the unexpected, that rule had come into play so many times since that morning, he couldn't keep count.

Slinking his way into the forest he walked through the ruff cut tracks that someone had carved from beneath the brush that lay upon the floor, stepping over sticks and branches he made his way further into the forest, not noticing how far he was straying from the castle. Walking for a few more minutes, the path abruptly stopped. He glanced up realizing that it was dark outside, he began to panic. Harry usually stayed calm in these situations, but that was in London, far away, he figured. Now he was in a dense, cold forest, not knowing where to go.

Then the solution suddenly hit him in the face, just turn back! He turned around, looking for the trail. Realizing quickly, that it was too dark to see anything. _Think!_ Harry told himself, trying to realize what situation he could pair this with. Many people had always told him, he had weird ways to solve things. Taking a slow deep breath he remembered the worst night on the street

_**Flashback**_

_He was cold and hungry, he knew for a fact that he hadn't eaten in at least a day. Taking refuge behind a dumpster he sat their thinking, how was a nine year old going to get out of this. In his short two week life on the street he had learned a lot, never going back to places was one of the main lessons he had learned. He gently pulled his shirt up, revealing a gauze that was wrapped around his small frame. Knowing full well that if he ripped it off, he couldn't put it back on, he did it anyway. Taking the small pocket knife he took from the same home at which he got the gauze, he pulled the white cloth away from his tanned from dirt skin and cut it in half. Revealing a scabbed cut from the top of his rib down to his waist. _

_Sighing he pulled his shirt back down and layed his head back. _

"_Well, Well, Well, boys, look what the wind blew in," Harry froze, he knew that voice, it was the same person who slit his stomach, taking a huge gulp he turned his innocent emerald eyes and looked at him._

"_What do you want Elfie?" Harry said as bravely as a nine year old could manage._ _The older boy's eyes flared._

"_I told you Potter, its Fire! Got It!" he screamed sending a low blow to his side, re- opening the gash that was begininning to heal. _

"_Really?" Harry asked, he was despretatly trying to take up time, he knew for a fact, when this boy and his thugs showed up, it was going to get ugly, "that's not what you mum called you when you came over for Dudley's party," Harry said, feeling his fear leak into his voice. _

"_Speaking of Dudley, why aren't you with the idiot?" he asked leaning up against the wall of the alley, turning his blade in his hand._

"_I ran," Harry said standing up, immedaitley feeling the pain from the previous blow._

"_So the little freak ran," he stated raising an eyebrow and stopping from turning his blade. Harry winced when he said freak, he knew for a fact he was different. _

"_When did you run, I remember the police questioning _them_ about it," Harry said, just trying to keep the conversation going, it was mid-day so, no one was on the street._

"_When things in you little cousins 'gang' started getting boring." Harry thought about that statement. All Dudley's gang ever did was hurt him, then Vernon would to, because, he wouldn't play with Dudley._

"_So beating up me was boring, that what's you doing right now?" He knew he was being dangerously stupid, he just hoped he would be able to get all of his secrets off his mind._

_Elfie looked at him, then held up his blade, looking to calm, "This was a present from my father," he paused letting Harry see the nine inch long knife, "bet you never got anything from yours," Harry's eyes raged, no one ever said a word against his parents, no one. _

"_What did you say?" his voice hoarse._

"_Or from your mum," Harry felt his small fists form into balls._

"_Say it again,"he told the boy._

"_Did baby Potter never get a hug from mummy and daddy," he turned around and started laughing with his buddies, while Harry got up and pushed the boy in the back. He flew. Elfie flew against the wall on the other end of the alley, hearing a sicking crack the two other boys walked toward him._

_The bigger one pulled out a knife and shoved it on Harry's leg. It instantly collapsed, on the ground, blood swiftly coming from the leg. Taking one look at the end of the alley thinking that was his last glimpse of light, he closed his eyes, and let them take wherever they pleased._

_**End Flashback**_

Harry breathed, running his hand over his stomach he felt the line of the scar. The worst part of that day, was learning that he put Elfie on a thin line between life and death. He had survived, only with now a limp, a crooked nose, and a very bad face of asthma. Harry hated himself for weeks after that, knowing full well that if he didn't do it, he would have been the one with all the problems.

Harry sat down on the forest floor, looking around, he still couldn't see anything.

"You have no business here wizard!" Harry looked around but couldn't see the source of the voice. Suddenly he heard hoofs against the floor. Scrunching up against the tree he was laying against, He put his hand over his mouth to stop the breath from being so loud.

Then he was lifted from his spot, he legs and feet dangiling from the air, searching for ground.

"Get out," he dropped Harry on the gound, giving him a minimum of five seconds before speaking again.

"WIZARD!" Harry raised his hands instinctively, despretley wanting to go back to the hospital area at which he awakened from.

Suddenly, it felt like he was being sucked through a straw a small tube, his eyes were clenched close, fear of being mangled if he opened them. He took a breath, the floor the was under him didn't seem as rough as the forest floor anymore, and smell went from danger to instant anesthetic smell.

Carefully he opened his eyes. The whiteness of room blinded him. Harry sat up feeling a wave a nausea come over him. He looked around, it was the hospital area. Harry rubbed his eyes, then looked again. He stood up, then noticed that didn't have his backpack, he whipped around, hearing voices run into the area.

On instinct Harry took refuge behind a wall. The older man named Albus came in followed by the older woman Minevera, then finally a younger man, who made Harry try to become a fly on the wall.

Another woman came out of the office looking around frantically.

"Albus, did you just apparated?" the nurse woman said.

Albus shook his head, "Minevera, Severus, and I went off to find young Harry." He held up his backpack, Harry resisted every urge to go and grab it, " but all we found is his bag." Then they were in the woods, Harry thought.

"Little brat," said the one who appeared to be Severus, " never even been here, yet he struts around just like his arrogant father, acting as if he owns the place," he stopped suddenly when the old man shot him a glance.

_Time to be brave_, Harry thought. He stood up and revealed himself. The nurse gasped at his appereance, the old man let out a sigh as well as the other woman, but the young guy, just gave him a glare that made him half want to walk back into the corner.

"Give me my bag," he stared at the man with his bag, that thing was his life line.

"Why did you run?" he asked in a calm voice. Harry could feel his temper rise, he wanted to go home, but, like everything else, that was too much to ask.

"Give me my bag," he, began to take deep breaths.

"insolent little child, when-," Severus began, but Harry intervined.

"I know, I know, when an adult is talking, you listen, but I lost trust in adults at a young age, and it's never coming back," Harry said letting his anger with the four people in front of him seep into his quiet voice, "now, give me my bag."

None of the adults made a move, all stood watching the teen with horror written on there faces, all but the old man, who had pity on his.

"You misunderstood me, why did you run away from the Dursleys?" He asked, while Harry shuddered at the name.

"I hate them, they hate me," Harry wasn't going into detail. He never went into detail. At most he gave Rosie some of the o.k. things they had done, never evening scraping the surface of the worst.

"Why did they hate you Harry?"

"I was different, a 'freak', but I knew from the start that I was, so I really didn't let their words get to me." He said, and he wasn't saying anymore, "now, give me my bag." The man didn't move a muscle instead he sighed.

"What did they do?" he quirried, Harry snorted, he couldn't help himself, Rosie had asked him the same question, he ran, then came back after a day and they never spoke about it again.

"Did they not pamper the wizarding world's hero enough," the man named Severus said, sneering at him.

Harry was shaking with anger, and this man was not helping, "Why should I trust any of you? You kidnapped me from my home? I bet that centaur thing in the forest was one of you wasn't it?" All of the four adults mouth dropped in horror.

"Y-You went into the forest!" the nurse shrieked, Harry nodded.

"How did you get back?" the woman asked.

"I don't know," Harry admitted, "I just sort of wished that I was outside of the forest, and then I was, but that stuff happens all the time."

"Albus," the old woman said, "he's been doing conscious wandless magic!"

Albus nodded, "Still that does not answer what his family did that made the coward run!" Severus sneered.

"You go live in a cupboard from the time you are one, till you are nine! You have your cousin and his friends create a game called Harry Hunting and have your uncle participate! Or how about you get beat every time you don't get you chores done! Or whenever something weird happens, how would like to get beat with a belt, or have a limb broken every week! If that doesn't make you run, then you were welcome to take my place at that hellhole!" Harry just admitted everything, well not everything, but some. His fists were clenched in an effort to sontol his anger.

He ran a shaky hand though his messy black hair.

"Does that answer you bloody question!" he said, resisting the urge to hit him.

Everyone was silent. Harry was looking at the floor. The nurse had a hand over her mouth, as did the other woman; the younger man white with shock on his face, and the older man was feeling guilty.

Harry looked up, "now if I may, can I have my bag back?"

A/N: I Know you guys are probably wanting to shoot me right now (please don't) It's been eleven days since I've updated, I got the worst Chem teacher for this semester, then I had a tennis tourney, I got third! Anyway I am updating _**That Other Potter**_ next so watch for that. I don't own anything, and also here's my plan. I want to finish _**That Other Potter**_ first (Only planning on about 4-5 more chapters) so this will go on hold, for another three weeks or so. Then I will finish this story. Then I got another idea, actually two. I will put those up, then I might write a sequel to both of the stories.

1.) Finish That Other Potter (Just Harry on hold)

2.) Finish Just Harry


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

Severus Snape stood in shock. The boy had just admitted to being abused as a kid. That was the part that could not get through. How was James Potter's son abused? Severus always thought that he was pampered since he was The-Boy-Who-Lived. He stood looking at the boy, he obviously didn't get the care that was required, and anyone could see that from his small frame and cut face that held several scars including the most famous one in the wizarding world.

The boy was now staring at him, his eyes glistening with unshed tears that he refused to let fall. He was clenching and unclenching his fists in anger. Finally after several moments of silence the boy was brave enough to break it.

"What do you want with me?" he asked in a half- whisper. Running his hand through his hair, an obvious habit. He looked up at Albus and stared at him.

"I think you need rest-," he was cut off by the child.

"I just told you everything!" Severus could tell that it wasn't anywhere near anything, he knew the boys had boundaries and that when someone crosses them, he gives them that and nothing else.

"All I want to know are three things tell me those, and you can ask whatever you want." His emerald eyes were determined, Severus looked toward his mentor to see what he was thinking, at last he nodded and the boy began to speak once more.

"Where am I?"

"You are at a safe place," Albus said, obviously not wanting to go into his history right now.

"That didn't answer my question, what is this place called?" the boy looked nervous, and it didn't go away when the headmaster answered.

"You are at Hogwarts, a school of magic," he said, and all of them prepared themselves for a bombarding of questions, but surprisingly they didn't come. Potter stayed silent, his eyes not breaking contact with the floor.

Then he asked another question that sent all of the teachers back into shock, it wasn't about Hogwarts, or magic, it was about two other people, and it was directed toward the Headmaster.

"Did you hurt Rosie or Jack?" his fists began to clench, if the answer was yes, the boy was going to attack him.

"No, I did nothing to them," he said in a calm voice, not at all offended by the question. The boy nodded then asked his third and final question.

"What do you want with me?" once again his eyes took refuge on the floor.

"Your different Harry, are you not?" the headmaster asked. The boy kept his eyes on the floor and shrugged as if he didn't know or not.

"Can you do things, things others can't?"

He nodded still not meeting the man's eyes.

"You're a wizard." Albus finally dropped the ball and the boy stayed silent. Then suddenly he looked up.

"Magic," he whispered with a half smile on his face, then he shook his head and looked back up to old man.

"So it is real," he said. Albus nodded, smiling. Potter sighed once more, and then looked up at the four adults in front him.

"What do you want to know?" he asked biting his lip after he was done. Not five seconds after the words left his mouth Poppy spoke immediately.

"What on earth convinced you to go into the forest?" she asked.

"Well, when you're a street rat, and in a place you don't know, common sense takes you to a place well hidden." He shrugged as if it was no big deal. Then waited for the next question the next question to come and Severus was the one who asked something that was pondering his mind the whole time.

"How did you get back?" he stared at the boy unblinking, it was obvious to Albus what he was doing, and probably to the other four adults in the room. He was trying to perform Occlemency on the boy, knowing that he probably didn't know how he got back himself. Surprised when the boy finally looked back up, his face was blank and expressionless. There was a wall, something that was blocking him from entering his mind. Suddenly it became clear to him that the boy always held that expression, whether it came from his experience at his Uncle's household or on the streets, he learned to keep his emotions out of the question. Always keeping up a mask.

"I don't know, it felt like I was being pulled through a tube or something." He shrugged again as if it was no big deal.

Albus then asked a very odd question that made everyone uncomfortable, even Potter.

"How did you know when you parents die?" he asked as his head cocked to the side in curiosity.

The boy stayed silent for a moment, then answered, "I was told to clean the attic one day, and I say what looked like a heading for a newspaper, only the rest was cut off. It read He Who Must Not Be Named gone, then in smaller letters Lily and James Potter dead, son survived. I just figured they were my parents," he shrugged again, and Severus sighed. The boy had seen things from his world, he saw his fame, and he didn't realize it.

_Harry's POV_

Harry still couldn't believe that he had agreed to answer all of the questions, and truthfully at that. He ran a hand through his black unruly hair, which had been a habit ever since he could remember. This time he let his hand run all the way to his neck, when he touched it there was a burning sensation. He clamped his hand over it then slowly removed his hand to look. It was covered in blood. His shoulders slumped; he probably cut his neck when the centaur dropped him. He looked up trying to find a cloth or something but all he found were four white faces.

"Do you have a towel?" he asked. The one that was dressed in a nurse looking outfit nodded in a daze. Harry shook his hand, then clamped in back over the general area.

"Anything else?" he asked as he wrapped the towel around his neck. No one said a word, so he just bit his lip, wondering what to do next. He started to walk but the old man's voice stopped him.

"I think you might want to stay here for a few days," The old man spoke up, staying quiet till that moment. Harry shook his head.

"I need to go back, I need to explain to Rosie and Jack, then I'm leaving, and good luck finding me," Harry began to walk again but the old man grabbed his arm.

"Stay here till you get healed, then we will talk about you living," he stated pulling him back, Harry still shook his head.

"Thanks for everything, but I don't want any of you getting hurt because of me," Harry said looking at the four adults.

"Why would we get hurt?" the old woman asked

"Street kids track me down, I was known on the street, as the small kid who you could never catch, every ally I made always turned against me, they said to catch me, it was like catching smoke," he shrugged then continued, "they beat up Jack once because he let slip that he knew where I was, but wouldn't say."

"They won't find us, or you," the old man said, trying to reassure him. But trying to reassure Harry was like trying to reassure him that his life would be easy from here on out, but Harry knew better, his life would never be easy.

_Dumbledore's POV_

After several attempts to run, hide, or sneak away, Albus finally got the boy to take a drink of water that was doused with a Sleeping Potion. Once he was in bed, Madam Pompfrey went to work on him while Severus, Minevera, and himself walked into Poppy's office to discuss what they had just heard.

"What are we going to do Albus?" Minevera asked, waiting till he got the silencing charms in place around the threshold.

"We can't let the Ministry know about him yet," Severus stated, he nodded in agreement. They had to wait until they were sure that Harry was in a stable state, emotionally and physically. Albus already knew that it might take a while to get there.

"I think that we should wait until he reached a stable state, then reveal that he is o.k. to the Wizarding World," he said slowly.

"What about magic?" Minevera asked, "He already is a powerful child Albus, he knows that he is different," Albus nodded once more.

"We can't just put Potter with his year, that would be dangerous for everyone," Severus said, his black eyes narrowing in thought.

Then an idea came to Albus, "Where is Remus Lupin?" Severus immediately paled when he spoke Remus, and Minevera smiled slightly then answered.

"I believe he is residing in Wales near the ocean, away from many." Albus nodded.

"I do think once Harry is physically better, we explain everything to him, then let Remus take him in." he nodded after he spoke thinking that would be best.

"What about full moons Albus?" Severus said in a cold voice.

Albus stayed quiet for a moment; surely someone could take Harry in during the full moons. His first immediate thought was Sirius but right now, he was an escaped convict, and that was out of the question. Another person came to mind, Arabella Fig, but being so close to the Dursleys he knew Harry would automatically refuse. There was Molly and Arthur Weasley, but they already had five children with them.

"Molly and Arthur?" he asked looking at his peers. Minevera looked thoughtful for a moment then nodded,

"The Burrow would have to be given extra protection Albus, if what Potter says is true, that people hunt him down, and then he would be putting them at risk as well," Minevera said.

Albus nodded then looked at Severus, "Minevera may I have a word alone with Severus for a moment?"

She looked between them then nodded and walked out.

"I need to ask a favor of you Severus," Albus said, but Severus' face stayed as blank as ever.

"I would like for you to use your Occlemency skills on Harry," he hated the words that he was speaking, but he had too. Once the Wizarding knew that its hero had been abused, then they would rise up against the Muggles and they would surely get hurt.

"Why?" Severus asked not breaking his gaze. Albus broke his mind wall then Severus nodded.

"When?" he asked once more.

"When he wakes, but do it carefully, and once he realizes what you were doing, he probably will never like you again," Albus stated.

"He is James Potter son, once Lupin tells him of his father's past, he will never like me." Albus chuckled knowing that it was full well true.

_Harry's POV_

He woke up groggily, _Shouldn't have drank the water_, he thought, while being mad at himself more than anything. He opened his eyes to find the nurse reading a book in a chair beside his bed.

"Oh, Harry your awake, I'll go and call Professor Snape," Harry nodded, moving his hand to find the glasses that were on his bedside. The he froze when he remembered who exactly Professor Snape was.

"Potter," Harry snapped out of his thoughts by the same tall, black haired man walked toward his bed.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Sir," Snape said, "I am a Professor and you shall call me Sir," he spoke quietly.

Harry nodded, not daring to cross the man. A few hours ago, he was very quiet and shocked to the core. Now, it seemed, he had come to his senses. Harry kept his eyes on his hands, not looking at him.

"Potter look at me," Harry leaned away from him, back at his Uncle's when he would meet his Uncle's eyes after he told him too, it gave his Uncle a square shot at his jaw, or his cousin. Back at his Uncle's house the rules were very different than on the street.

"Potter!" Harry cringed from the voice, expecting a blow any second. He raised his hands protectively over his head. He felt hands gently grasp his and force them down, then the same pair turn his chin. Harry immediately closed his eyes, clenching them in fear.

After a few moments he opened them to find Snape staring at him. He felt his head jerk back, and then he was watching his worst memory.

A/N: Sorry! I know I haven't been writing as much but anyway, here you go! Thoughts are welcome, hope this suited your fancy


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

_Harry watched as a younger self was sitting in a cupboard. He was shaking visible, and Harry knew why, He had just got sent there after Dudley's Ninth Birthday party. Dudley's friends had started beating him for fun after the blow up ballon Aunt Petunia had bought became dull. He ran, of course, and he had kept running till his Aunt Petunia had called for cake. He and all the other boys walked over to get it, until his Aunt denied him any. Harry got mad and sat in the corner eating toast that she burnt for him. He kept on eyeing it, then suddenly when Dudley was on the verge of his third piece, and Harry was wishing that Dudley would just slam his fat face into it. And he did. Uncle Vernon blamed Harry, and Harry was sent into his cupboard. _

_The small door opened, and there was his Uncle, purple in his face. _

"_WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO BOY?!" he screamed, if it was possible Harry started shaking even more, along with trying to shrink into the corner. _

"_I-I don't k-know Uncle-," Harry stopped mid sentence and was grabbed by his collar and heaved out of the small area._

"_YOU RUINED HIS PARTY YOU FREAK!" he spat, spit landing on Harry's face._

"_I d-didn't,"_

_SMACK_

_Harry was on the ground holding his throbbing face, looking up with his big green eyes that were filled with tears. _

"_WHAT DID YOU DO?" Harry tried his best to steel, but it kept cracking when his Uncle advanced on him._

"_I d-didn't do anything, maybe Dudley-," Harry was pulling himself up as he was talking, only to be smacked back down once more. His eight year old body was aching and showed no sign as to stopping anytime soon._

"_DUDLEY DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" he roared, as Harry received a blow to his head that made him take a peek at the stars._

_The memory still wasn't over, and Harry was dreading when his old self awoke. But he did. The old Harry was laying uncomfortably in his cupboard, and his arm was bleeding. Harry started to rub it to get the blood off. Only to reveal _freak_ carved into his upper arm. Once the teen Harry saw it, he was done watching. He felt a pulling sensation from his mind, and he was back in the hospital wing._

Harry blinked several times, he had no clue what had just happened, and all he knew was that anger toward the man that had done it to him was swelling by the second. He didn't realize that the very man was setting right beside him horror struck. Then Harry couldn't control his emotions, or his body. He flung himself out of the bed that he was laying on. Snape made a grab for him but Harry avoided it easily.

"Pot-," Snape began but Harry wasn't in the mood

"Save it!" Harry said through clenched teeth. How could he have let his guard down like that? He was already grabbing his bag under his bed, when he came up again, Snape made another move to open his mouth.

"I trusted you! I trusted all of you!" He started to shake his head, that voice in the back of his head was right. He couldn't trust anyone, not Rosie, not Jack, no one. Harry was already halfway to the door when they opened to reveal Albus Dumbledore in the flesh, smiling.

"Harry-,"

"I don't want to hear excuses! I'm done!" Harry paused to speak, but kept walking afterward. He stormed past Dumbledore who made an attempt to catch his arm, but failed. He had no clue where he was going like the first time, but this time, he knew for a fact that he wasn't going to wish to come back.

Remus Lupin was completely dumbfounded to say the least. He had just met with Dumbledore about the search for Harry, when Albus had dropped the bomb that they had found him. At first Remus didn't believe it, he wasn't sure why but he just didn't. The case started when the letter to Privet Drive when unanswered, they gave Harry an extended period, and when nothing came up, they went to look. The search was long and hard. When they had got to number four, they went inside, revealing three people sitting in the living room. One looking to be Harry's age, but with the wrong hair color and eyes, another with a horsey face, and the final looking like a huge raspberry getting ready to pop. The search also concluded that Harry had left at the age of nine, and they couldn't trace to where he was.

Now almost three years after the search and two after the announced that the case went cold, Albus was saying that they had found him. So, here Remus was strolling the halls, not remembering where certain ones went, but knowing where all the secret passages were. Albus had talked to him about how Harry was abused and not easy to control, at all. Remus wondered how he meant that. Was he as arrogant as James and strong headed? Or was he just defiant? Too caught up in his thoughts he didn't even realize that a person was walking toward him, they collided, Remus was lucky enough to stay on his feet, but the person fell to the floor, his bag spilling everywhere.

That was when Remus realized that it was a kid. Wait? A kid? It was only August 2nd, why was a kid in here? The boy mumbled a sorry that was barely audible and went to colleting his things. Then he was dumbfounded for a second time that day. The hair was too recognizable, and glasses, a dead giveaway.

"Harry?" he asked tentatively. The boy's head shot up, his emerald eyes in a rage.

"What?" he snarled, looking as if he could kill. Remus put his hands up, the last thing he wanted to do was start a fight with a thirteen year old.

"I don't mean harm," Harry snorted after he spoke then looked back down and grabbed a ratty blanket off the floor.

"Just like Snape and Dumbledore said I could trust them," he mumbled, not intending for it to reach Remus' ears, but doing so anyway.

"You met Severus and Albus?" he asked. Harry just nodded staying still his eyes darting around the hall.

"Why couldn't you trust them?" Remus asked, realizing after a few minutes that he wasn't going to respond. Harry looked up; his eyes were intense, sending daggers at Lupin.

"What's it called, when someone reads your mind?" he asked quietly, keeping his head bowed.

"Well technically it is impossible to read someone's mind, you can however review someone's memories, using legitimacy." Remus was growing nervous, "Why?"

"They did, or at least that Snape bloke did, I think Dumbledore was in on it as well."

"T-They used it! On you!" he said dropping to his knees to be at eye level with Harry, who nodded. Harry ran a hand through his hair. Then his head snapped up in alarm and looked at Remus.

"Who are you?"

"Remus Lupin, a friend of your dads." He left it there, knowing for a fact that if he said that Albus had called him here, then he would automatically assume that he would run. The boy didn't acknowledge him or even nod. He just sat staring into nothing.

"Harry?" He looked over at him.

"So I can trust you?" he asked, Remus picking up on the hint of fear in his voice, he nodded, fighting back every instinct that said to hug the kid.

"Harry, can I ask you something?" The boy stayed silent, debating what he was going to ask. Finally he nodded.

"Why are you setting here?" The boy shrugged.

"Yesterday I told Snape and Dumbledore that they could ask me anything, and I would answer." He glanced over at Remus who was staring at him intently, he nodded then motioned for him to continue.

"Well, they only asked a few things, and I went to sleep. Then when I woke up Snape was walking toward me and he told me to look at him. At first I refused, then he sort of forced me to and we were watching a memory. Then I came here." He finished simply. Remus thought for a moment.

"Can I trust you Harry?" Remus asked mimicking Harry's question. He was surprised when Harry smiled slightly and nodded.

"We need to go back," Harry opened his mouth to protest but Remus spoke quickly, "I'm not saying you go back there and let them look at your memories again, I'm saying the two of us go back and have a talk with them." Harry stayed silent for a moment.

"Can I run if I need to?" Remus chuckled.

"Tap me on the back of the hand if you need to, so I know ahead of time." Harry smiled and nodded. Maybe Remus could make this work…

Harry was nervous, very nervous. He had just agreed to go back to a place he didn't want to go. But he had just met someone who had put his mind at ease about well everything. Not only that, he knew his dad. So did Snape and Dumbledore but, Remus seemed, different, a good different.

They stayed in silence the whole walk. When they finally arrived the hospital area was empty. Remus looked around, his face had uncertainty written all over it, when he noticed that Harry was looking at him, he gave a weak smile. But it didn't go unnoticed.

Remus straightened his back and walked toward the small side office. Harry naturally followed. He knocked, and there was a faint coming, then the door swung open and paled nurse stood staring at Remus, oblivious that Harry was standing beside him.

"Remus! Well you just missed Harry; he ran off again, it's obvious that he has trust issues-,"

"Why should I trust you guys?" he asked inputting. It was an honest question that he needed answered or he would go for good, and he wouldn't come back. The nurse looked down the sighed.

"Potter, good, I'll alert Albus and Severus." The woman walked pulled out a mirror and said clearly,

"Albus Dumbledore," Harry couldn't see the front side, but he heard an old man's voice.

"Poppy!"

"He came back Albus," Harry wasn't even listening, as things were dawning on him. They had never ever given him direct answers; this was going to be a long talk.

A few moments later Snape and Dumbledore stride through the large doors.

"Harry," the old man began, and Harry struggled to remain silent, "I am so sorry-,"

"I don't want your pity," his said quietly, "I want answers."

Everyone stood still for a moment; Harry looked over at Remus who was visibly shaking while staring at Snape. Harry on the other hand continued to stare at Dumbledore.

"I do admit we haven't' been straight forward with you," Harry rolled his eyes, they have been more like backwards with him.

"Ask anything you want, Harry." Harry looked down; all he really wanted was to know why they had kidnapped him that was it. But before he could, Remus asked one.

"Why did you use Legitimacy Severus?" he asked calmly but coldly, and Harry saw the signs, Remus was quickly losing control, instinctively Harry took a small step to the side.

"Is that any concern of yours Lupin?" Snape asked just as coldly as Remus.

"I just wanted to know why you chose to use it on a defenseless teenager?" he said his voice rising.

"I was just doing as I was told." Before Remus could say anything Harry incepted stating the blatantness of that response.

"If someone told you to jump off a bridge would you do it?"

All three adults looked at him surprise, but Harry continued, "I'm not trying to be rude sir, but you did do something, in my opinion that was vile. I gave you two and two other adults a chance yesterday to ask anything, and no one asked that. But instead you went into my memories, and choose the worst one that you could find, and then watched it." Harry said, while his eyes took refuge on the floor. All of the adults stayed silent. Harry thought that he had a good point, but no one said a word to suggest it.

"I think we are getting off topic-," Albus began, but Harry didn't think they were.

"Why did you ask him to do whatever it was called on me?"

"I knew that you probably wouldn't relieve some of your worse memories to either of us so I took something's into my own hands," he said with a hint of regret that Harry didn't miss. No one talked for a moment, and then Harry couldn't stand it.

"Why do you want me so bad?" Harry asked his eyes still on the floor. The wizards exchanged glances. It was time.

"Harry you're a wizard."

A/N: I know, I haven't written in a while but here you go. The next chapter will be all of them answering his questions. Thanks for all the follows; reviews; favorites


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Five:**

"I know," he said and all four adults looked at him in surprise. Harry wondered why though, "you told me when I woke up the first time," he clarified quietly; a brief expression of understanding passed everyone's face.

"Now what do you want to know?" Dumbledore asked, folding his hands.

"Why did you take me?" he asked for the third time since he came to this place. The adults all looked at each other with troubled expressions. Harry waited patiently for an explanation.

"There was a man named Voldemort-," as a small crash and scream came from the woman's office. Harry glanced back confused, it was just a name.

"Voldemort," he paused waiting for another crash only to find the door being closed, "killed your parents." He stopped and Harry felt his heart drop, but he kept his face as blank as he could.

The only thing he could choke out was, "why?" There was another pause and Lupin was looking generally confused but Snape and Dumbledore glanced at each other .

"Power was part of it, anyway he mostly wanted to kill you-,"

"He thought killing a defenseless one-year old was going to give him power?" Harry asked, _who was that messed up?_ Once again they glanced at each other.

"Tell him Albus, he will have to know eventually," Snape said quietly. Harry glanced around the room, what did Albus have to tell him?

"You will know Harry, but to understand the reason, you need to understand many other things as well," Harry could deal with that, being on the streets taught him to be patient.

"Anyway, he killed you father, and he was on his way to kill-,"

"My mother but she wouldn't let him so he killed her," Harry finished quietly. His nightmares finally made sense, the woman pleading, the high pitched laugh, the green light. It was all coming together like a puzzle.

"How did you know that Harry?" Lupin asked gently. Harry was silent, he shrugged then mumbled,

"Dreams." There was a moment of silence and no one moved. Harry bit his lip wondering what was going to happen.

"Wait," Harry said suddenly making the mood become urgent, "if my mum died, then how did I survive, surely there's something in the magical world that can kill a toddler."

"There is, it's called a killing curse and it can kill anyone," Dumbledore said grimly.

"Then how did I survive?" Harry's head was swirling with random thoughts.

"Your mother's sacrifice enlightened very old magic; it gave you life because of love." Harry couldn't help but bit his lip from laughter. Love? Harry had never experienced love since he could remember. Even Rosie taking him in was pity.

"So, I survived because my mum died." Dumbledore nodded once more. Harry honestly didn't know what to think.

"I'm just going out on a limb here but, my scar is from the bloody curse?" Harry asked knowing the answer was yes. Dumbledore nodded once more. Harry glanced back at the closed door, "so why is everyone afraid of his name, Voldemort?"

"He did terrible things Harry, terrible things. He would often torture his victims and then when he had then pleading for death, he would oblige." It was terrible, Harry agreed. But still being afraid of the bloody name?

"Why did you put me there?" the air became thick again and both adults turned to Albus for an explanation.

"Your mother had a sister-," Snape snorted when he said sister, "her blood runs within you and her sister's so placing you their, the blood remained strong. Which in case Voldemort came back, you would be protected," Harry heard the regret in his voice when he spoke, and Harry regretted it as well.

"Anything else Harry?" Dumbledore asked, Harry thought for a moment, what now?

"What now?"

"Remus that is what I called you about. Harry if you agree, I think it would benefit for you to live with Remus, since he is the one who knew your father best and is not a runaway criminal."

"What?" harry asked now thoroughly confused.

"Sirius is your Godfather-,"

"I have a Godfather?" So many questions were zooming through Harry's head.

"Yes, he was accused of Murder and following You-Know-Who. They found him guilty and sent him to Azkaban even though he is innocent, he escaped a few days ago and is now on the run," Remus took a sharp intake of breath after the long explanation, which somehow Harry understood every word of.

"Now, I believe, if you agree Harry, that Remus can take you to his home tomorrow. Assuming Poppy wants to keep overnight for observation."

They heard a small 'yes' coming from the office.

"Now, Remus if I may talk to you alone for a minute. Severus you may return to your brewing, Harry I will go get Madam Pompfrey. I believe that is everyone." He smiled briskly as he walked across the hall to her office. While Snape left, his robes acting like waves as they threaten to crash on his ankles if he decreased his speed.

"See you later Harry," Remus said as he left the room as well, at a much slower pace than Snape. So, Harry stood awkwardly, waiting to know what to do when Madam Pompfrey came out looking thoroughly annoyed.

"Potter sit," Harry sat down on the chair immediately and waited as she ran her wand up and down his body.

"You still need some more sleep," she said as he turned back to her office. Harry sighed, he really wasn't tired. He had dealt with insomnia all his life. She handed him a vile of liquid, he really didn't want to sleep at all.

"Drink Potter or I will force it down you." She said turning her back on him. Sighing once more he downed it in one ugly gulp. The last thing he saw before going into a drug induced sleep was short man in a striped suit with grey rumpled hair.

Hours or mere minutes in Harry's mind, he awoke to loud voices filling the Hospital Wing. The same man was red in the face; his excess flab on his chin was dangling very clearly. Harry blinked several times and arose from his slumber very quietly. He slipped on his glasses but knew that he couldn't get by the man and Dumbledore without them seeing him.

"He can't stay with a werewolf Albus! He's the Boy-Who-Lived! He needs a proper home!" The shorter man half whispered half screamed. Then it dawned on Harry that the man was talking about him.

"I agree he does Cornelius, and I don't see why Remus can't provide it," Dumbledore replied calmly.

"He isn't safe there! Let someone who can give him the proper care provided for him, like Lucius!" Cornelius said again in the same tone, only it being much louder than intended, "he has a son that is his age!" No! Harry thought immediately, he wanted to stay with Remus.

"How am I not safe with Remus?" Harry asked quietly, he hadn't planned on speaking, but the words came out before he could stop them. Both heads snapped in his direction and Cornelius' jaw dropped.

"Y-Your eyes-," he stuttered.

"Yes Mr. Fudge, he has Lily's eyes."

Harry and Fudge stayed staring at each other for minutes until Harry talked once more, "Why would I not be safe with Remus?"

"You would be safe with him, on certain days…" he let his voice lead off while his eyes darted to the ceiling. Harry looked at Dumbledore for an explanation, how would he be only safe on certain days?

"Remus is a werewolf Harry," Dumbledore said simply.

"Which is why you would be safer somewhere else, perhaps a wizarding group home or with a collogue of mine, I do know one or two-," Fudge continued to blabber on till Harry cut in.

"But don't they change on full moon? At least that's what I have always read…"he let his voice trail off as he realized that Magic did exist so everything that he thought he knew was gone.

"They do but some who were born-," Fudge began to explain, till Dumbledore interrupted.

"Ah! You are forgetting Cornelius that Remus was not born a werewolf, he was bitten."

"That may be but I am the Minister of Magic Albus-," and Harry was lost at Minister. Magic people had a Ministry? Well they also had a school as well, these thoughts and several more went through his head as the two adults argued in front of him, and he only came back when the wing became silent. He glanced up and saw both of them staring at him.

"What?" Harry asked innocently, matching his eyes. Dumbledore smiled while Fudge just looked thoroughly annoyed.

"Harry, what would you like to do?" Dumbledore asked.

"About…-,"he let his voice fade hoping one of the adults in the room would fill in the blank.

"About where you live."

Harry stayed silent. He wasn't going to a group home that was for sure. He wanted to stay with Remus, but then there was Jack and Rosie. He couldn't go back there. No matter how much he wanted to, he was too much trouble.

"I don't think a child should decide where they stayed Albus, I still think-,"

"It doesn't matter what you think." Harry stated quietly, his green eyes staring intently on Fudge.

"It very much does Harry, I am the-,"

"Minister of Magic, I know. But still you guys have like a child protection agency, right?" The Minister, who was to shocked to speak, nodded dumbfounded, "well so do the Muggles. Believe me, I have escaped over ten foster homes, and two houses, even with magic, it won't be that hard."

Both adults stayed quiet for a few minutes.

"Harry you do realize who you are right?" the Minister asked, in an almost pleading tone. Harry looked confused but nodded.

"Who are you?"

"Harry Potter," he said slowly.

"No-," Harry glanced at Dumbledore with rage building slowly toward both men.

"Cornelius-," Dumbledore tried to cut in but Fudge continued.

"You are the Boy-Who-Lived! You defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. You're the savior of the wizarding world, and I will not have you go live with something that could harm you!" Harry stayed silent. He didn't want this, he didn't want it at all.

"It doesn't matter who I am, either way I'm still just Harry," he said quietly, they were making to big of a deal out of his parents dying, and he didn't like it.

"Well Cornelius, I assure you Harry will be fine in Remus' care," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling.

"Where will he go on full moon Albus? I see I have already lost one fight today, and assure you, I will not lose another!"

"Wolfsbane," Dumbledore said simply, "I believe Severus is capable for making such a potion, and when he isn't available, well I am sure there is somewhere he is welcome."

The minister stood his mouth opening and closing in search for words to come out, but to no avail. As he was doing that Remus himself walked through the doors. He walked toward Harry holding the picture of his mum, dad, and him.

"Harry I found this laying in the hall when we bumped into each other," completely ignoring the Minister he walked over and sat it down on Harry's lap, "Now, if we can trick Madam Pompfrey to let you out, I believe we can be on our way." Harry nodded, slid from beneath the covers and stood up.

"Where do you live exactly?" Harry asked while under the bed, shoving random items into his bag. While he was doing so, he saw the Minister's shocked face, and covered his mouth to keep from laughing.

"Over in Wales," said Remus, "but I won't say where for safety reasons," while Harry came up from under the bed he heard Dumbledore chuckle quietly, he looked over and saw Fudge red in the face.

"Now," Remus turned to Dumbledore and Fudge acknowledging them for the first time, "Headmaster, Minister," he tugged Harry on the elbow and walked toward Madam Pompfrey office, once inside; he could already hear the loud, angry voice of The Minister of Magic.

A/N: So sorry I haven't updated in like forever, but I have a good or an okay excuse. My laptop that I always use and had half of this chapter finished, crashed. So I had to switch over to my brothers, and being the only computer in the household, my access was and is still very limited. Anyway, I really hope I did Fudge well in this chapter. Now, I am only planning on about five more chapters. In other words, the chapters will be longer, they will cover more, the pace will be faster, and it will take longer to update. Also you may have noticed that technically this is Chapter five, but on top it says six. I did that for myself, so I know what actual chapter I am on.

Jedi Master Albus: You did review, but I'm not complaining. I thanks for pointing it out, and I will try to change it soon!

Reader AZ: The only ones in the room were Snape, Pompfrey, McGonagall, and Dumbledore, I'm pretty sure, if I am talking about the same chapter you are.

Mwinter1: sorry for the lack of updates, it is all explained in the Author's note, I will try to update as much as possible.


End file.
